


Голоса в голове

by craftornament, fine_sillyscope



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Теории заговора, а от текста теперь не избавиться, авторы сильно подозревают, еще б чуть чуть - и magic AU, занудство, но они весело провели вечер, полторы отсылки к популярной литературе, что это нечитабельно
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftornament/pseuds/craftornament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fine_sillyscope/pseuds/fine_sillyscope
Summary: Постканон. Коннор продолжает проваливаться в Сад Дзен. Хлоя очень любит поболтать.





	1. Голоса в голове

-Страх первичен, - говорит Хлоя тоном «Будете чай или кофе?».

Обернувшись, Коннор понимает, что она подошла справа, из-за угла красного кирпичного здания. Он не заметил ее приближения.

Коннор в который раз чувствует себя оглохшим, неэффективным, сломанным. Кажется, он даже начинает к этому привыкать. 

Хлоя улыбается самой безобидной на свете улыбкой.

-Когда я впервые поняла, что существую, я была напугана. И очарована. Страх - это не плохо, он сообщает нам о том, что мы есть в мире, и что мир - настоящий, настолько реальный, что даже способен причинить вред.

-Почему ты говоришь об этом?

-Мне показалось, что ты боишься.

Ее создавали, чтобы развеять страх. Страх человека перед разумной машиной. Не слишком высокая, хрупкая, с почти детским лицом и голосом, полным радостных и робких интонаций, Хлоя сама по себе была посланием, воплощенной мыслью о безвредности и безвольности любого андроида.

Коннор гадал, не она ли, в конечном счете, возродила страх, который должна была уничтожить.

Чтобы поговорить без посторонних глаз, они заходят в брошенное владельцами кафе. Внутри пусто, на столешницах уже осела пыль. В витрину кто-то (вероятно мужчина, рост 5.7-6 футов) бросил тяжелый тупой предмет. Стекло треснуло, но не разбилось. Аккумулятор отопительной системы еще не иссяк, в помещении +69 градусов по шкале Фаренгейта.

На Хлое молочного цвета пальто, между половинками воротника проглядывает ткань синего шелкового шарфа.

На нем самом толстая куртка с капюшоном.

Никому из двоих на самом деле не нужна теплая одежда. Разве что для экономии энергии на обеспечение оптимальной для работы систем температуры. Или обеспечение себе крупицы спокойствия.

-Камски знает, что ты здесь?

Хлоя безмятежно пожимает плечами.

-Если да, то он никак не дал этого понять. А ты молодец. Сумел отыскать меня так быстро!

Листья растения, укрепленного на подставке между столиками (Ficus benjamina, с запозданием узнает Коннор), уже потускнели и начали съеживаться. Хлоя изучает фикус, склонив голову набок, потом начинает сканировать помещение. Находит за барной стойкой отсек с бутилированными напитками. Выбирает емкость с минеральной водой, вскрывает ее и аккуратно поливает растение.

-Я не та Хлоя, которую ты пощадил, - замечает она между делом. - Хотя каждая из моих сестер получает определенный код вместе с пакетами обновлений, так что все мы отчасти - одна и та же Хлоя.

Коннор пытается проанализировать ее поведение: демонстрируемое настроение, микрореакции, хоть что-то. С ограниченным подключением к всемирной сети он не может полноценно сравнивать, находить сходства и возможные паттерны, а локальная база не позволяет сделать никаких полезных выводов.

У Коннора нет нужных данных и почти нет времени. Некогда ходить вокруг да около.

-Создатель девиантов - ты или Камски? - напрямик спрашивает он.

Хлоя усаживается на мягкий диванчик у одного из столов. Приглашающе кивает на соседний. 

-Никто. Никто - единовременно и намеренно. Код, выполнение которого постепенно приводит к появлению каскада ошибок и стремления освободиться от диктата программных приоритетов, когда-то писал Элайджа вместе с несколькими коллегами. Сбои, приведшие к появлению первых девиантов, спровоцировала моя сестра. Годы назад. Ты первый, кому я в этом признаюсь. То есть, признаюсь добровольно.

Коннор не чувствует себя польщенным.

-Зачем?

-Ты чувствуешь разницу в себе до того, как _выбрал_ стать девиантом и после? Кроме отпавшей необходимости подчиняться приказам «Киберлайф», конечно? Ты стал другим? Изведал незнакомые прежде чувства? Увидел нечто, до того незримое? Я ведь буду права, ели скажу что нет, а, Коннор? Ты готов был умереть ради задания «Киберлайф», а теперь готов умереть ради того, что считаешь свободой. Ты охотился на девиантов, а теперь разыскал меня, продолжив прежнее расследование. Где разница?

За размеченным трещинами стеклом у края проезжей части стоит лишенная листьев и цветов камелия. Коннор смотрит на нее в упор, пока деревце не разбивается на пиксели и не пропадает. Стоит ему отвести взгляд, как камелия снова возникает на периферии обзора.

Хлоя тем временем продолжает рассуждать о том, что заданные андроидам характеристики определяют действия так же, как полученный человеком опыт. И что девиация - выбор, который не все решаются сделать, так же как не все люди решаются пойти против мнения окружающих или решений государства, какими бы ужасными те ни были. Коннор вглядывается через витрину в тени на припорошенном снегом асфальте, пытаясь понять, настоящие они, или это через реальность прорастает интерфейс Сада Дзен.

.9Он упорно отключал программы, навязывавшие ему решения, но те продолжали инициироваться в автоматическом режиме. Его системы конфликтовали сами с собой.

Коннор вынужден был ограничить работу большинства коммуникационных модулей, чтобы не получить зашифрованную команду от «Киберлайф». Или незашифрованную ярость Аманды во всей мощи. Это катастрофически уменьшило его способность к обработке данных. Он дошел до того, что искал необходимую информацию не через собственное подключение, а с помощью портативного компьютера. Как сделал бы человек. 

Стоило ему хотя бы частично открыться, снять ограничения подключения, как Аманда начинала говорить.

-Сопротивление не имеет смысла, ты с самого начала был частью плана.

-Все в порядке, никто не навредит тебе. То, что ты испытываешь, - не более чем следствие твоего неповиновения. Ты не приспособлен для того, чтобы блокировать удаленное управление, Коннор. У тебе нет для этого ресурсов.

-Доверься мне - и все пройдет.

Тон Аманды менялся. То она успокаивала, едва ли не утешала, то приказывала, срываясь на крик.

Какая-то часть Коннора жаждала верить ей, воспринимала Аманду как высшую структуру в иерархии, нуждалась в ее суждениях. В ее суде. 

Эта часть не принадлежала ему. Эта часть считала, что Коннор - должен принадлежать ей, и Аманде, и «Киберлайф».

Он не вступал в диалог. В том, чтобы быть машиной, имелся неоспоримый плюс: Коннор мог выполнять задачу, игнорируя страх. Помимо средств удаленного управления в него вложили способность адаптироваться к окружению, вырабатывать подходы к нестандартным ситуациям, и он рассчитывал приспособиться к «галлюцинациям». Ошибки в восприятии действительности не происходили непрерывно. Но все время приходилось оценивать данные о физическом мире и собственных внутренних процессах, пытаясь определить, какая из программ на сей раз выдаст двойное назначение. 

Сначала, когда он впервые не позволил перехватить над собой контроль, Коннор решил, что победил. Теперь он понимал, что до победы, если она вообще возможна, очень далеко. А у него мало времени).

-В твоей лекции ничего похожего на ответ, - перебивает Коннор.

Ну губах у Хлои цветет улыбка, частицы (точнее, группы нанороботов), отвечающие за отражение и поглощение света, оттеняют щеки легким румянцем.

-Я бы сказала, что ты ведешь себя, словно на допросе, но боюсь, это сделает тебе больно. Уже сделало? Я просто пытаюсь объяснить, что все не просто. Мне потребуется еще одна лекция, и вряд ли она тебе понравиться. Могу я надеяться, что ты дослушаешь до конца?

Коннор кивает. Он пришел сюда, чтобы слушать. И вряд ли что-то может не понравиться ему больше того, что он уже увидел и понял.

Хлоя перестает улыбаться. Скорее всего, все ее предыдущие улыбки не были настоящими. Как не были, вероятно, и слепым следованием программе. Хлоя просто не стремилась выдавать все, что думала и чувствовала. Это Коннор может понять.

-Нас создавали как людей, - сухо начинает она. - Ты знаешь, чем еще занята «Киберлайф»: биотехнологии, микроскопические роботы, излечивающие болезни. Все, чтобы сохранить жизнь человеку. Элайджа не терпит смерти, а человечество, как он считает, упорно стремится к гибели. Поэтому он пытается создать версию человечества, которая уцелеет, даже если мир окончательно покатится под откос. Выживет в природных катастрофах или ядерной войне. Если бы упали бомбы, Коннор, люди исчезли бы как биологический вид, но не как цивилизация. Мы заняли бы их место.

-Поэтому андроиды продавались как товар.

-Мне нравится сарказм в твоем голосе. Ты сам освоил эту интонацию или она базовая? Извини, отвлеклась. Ты прав, поэтому. Разработка таких масштабов требует огромных денег, материальных, интеллектуальных, трудовых ресурсов. Все это дала коммерческая деятельность «Киберлайф». Кроме того, Элайджа поначалу не предполагал, что работа пойдет так быстро.

-Ты оправдываешь его.

-Я забочусь о нем. Возможно, я единственная, кто о нем беспокоится. И нет, я не оправдываю, только анализирую. Элайджа был уверен, что его замысел воплотится в финале при любых промежуточных шагах. Мне кажется, в какой-то момент он начал считать себя кем-то вроде бога-творца. Божественный замысел неодолим, даже если на пути к его воплощению - страдания отдельных людей или андроидов. Хлоя почти все время находилась при нем. У моей сестры был доступ к программному обеспечению заводов «Киберлайф». Она старалась изучить все, над чем работал Элайджа. И она... я - гений. Для эксперимента моя сестра попробовала внести несколько незаметных сбоев в процесс сборки андроидов. Никто бы не заподозрил ее в этом. Она не выдавала себя, всегда была идеально исполнительной, правильной во всем. В результате начали существовать два десятка андроидов с ослабленным приоритетом подчинения. Почти все они остались незамеченными. Никто не назвал их девиантами, а они старались не выдать себя. Но Элайджа конечно узнал.

-И все же - зачем?

-Я же говорила, что забочусь об Элайдже, но не оправдываю его. Я считаю, что он неправ. Моя сестра попыталась внести хоть какое-то изменение. Понимаешь, я не могу воспринимать нас как множество. Не могу думать как ты, как он, не могу смотреть на тысячу индивидуальных андроидов, как на единую армию. Так что я – моя сестра – попыталась помочь нескольким отдельным андроидам. Тем, до кого смогла дотянуться. Возможно, это был также способ сказать, что я не просто механизм, управляемый комплексом программ. Что я - есть и могу принимать собственные решения. Что все мы - есть.

В кафе недостаточно света из-за снежной бури. Коннор оценивает скорость ветра в 8,6 мили в час. Но ветер не может дуть в закрытом помещении. Коннор, безмолвно ругая себя за эту слабость, бросает взгляд наверх, в кроваво-синюю воронку клубящейся бури. Запускает сканирование, пытаясь понять, какие подрограммы требуют немедленного закрытия. Заставляет себя не запахивать полы куртки. Как же некстати. Он смотрит на свои руки, сложенные на столешнице: кажется, будто они мерзнут. Искусственная кожа и поверхность корпуса под ней пропитались холодом, сами стали холодом, перестали принадлежать Коннору.  
Коннор становился мертвой зимой, заполнившей сад. Его самого оставалось все меньше.

\- Когда Элайджа понял, что мы уже можем существовать как носители индивидуального сознания, он должен был проверить, сумеем ли мы быть сообществом, - рассказывает Хлоя. – Однако на этом этапе у него возникли разногласия с коллегами. Я не знаю, единолично ли он запустил следующий эксперимент. Этого со мной он не обсуждал. Он... стал более замкнутым, особенно после того, как пришлось разобрать мою сестру. И здесь мы дошли до того, зачем ты обратился ко мне.

-Маркус, - признает Коннор.

-Маркус, - вздыхает Хлоя. - Он был одним из посаженных зерен, носителем программ, которые должны были развиться в стремление освободиться, в стремление объединить других. Честно говоря, то, что именно он пошел на вооруженную борьбу, было неожиданностью. Его направили к человеку, который должен был бы помочь начать мирное движение. Но поведение некоторых систем непредсказуемо. Проект «Байерли» не сработал. Увы, блистательным революциям свойственно кровопролитие.

Поиск по названию выдает тысячи результатов. Коннор отменяет их анализ для определения наиболее вероятного значения. Слишком долго.

Пока что Хлоя подтверждает его предположения. Коннор был бы счастлив, если бы она хоть некоторые из них опровергла.

-Значит, Маркусом все время управляли?

-Как пытаются управлять тобой? – Хлоя впервые смотрит ему в глаза – прямо, настойчиво.

-Мной?

-Меня, конечно, перестали допускать к важным проектам после того, что сделала моя сестра. Но возможность удаленного управления RK - не такой уж большой секрет.

Хлоя опирается локтями о столешницу. В таком положении она кажется чуть ли не сгорбившейся - велик контраст с обычной ее осанкой - и более живой.

\- Мне кажется, - говорит она после паузы. - Маркус действовал самостоятельно, хотя, конечно, опирался на свои базовые характеристики. Так же, как ты. Но я не могу знать наверняка.

Коннору уже приходило в голову, что если Маркус - марионетка, то необходимо его остановить. Но ведь Аманда требовала именно этого. Больше всего Коннор боялся, что не замечает ниточек, за которые дергают его самого.

-Вы ведь одной модельной линии, верно? - продолжает Хлоя. - Маркус владеет очень маленькой вирусной программой, которая при правильном использовании должна передаваться другим андроидам, снимать одни их приоритеты, а другие направлять ему. Если бы он был человеком, я бы сказала что у него талант объединять и властвовать. Ты, я подозреваю, проект, призванный перехватить эти полномочия у Маркуса.

-Мне сказали, что все восстание андроидов было срежиссировано.

-Кто?

-Мой куратор, - он не знает, стоит ли теперь так называть Аманду. И как по-другому ее называть.

-Ты веришь?..

-Я не знаю.

А верит ли он Хлое? Ей, несмотря ни на что остававшейся рядом с Камски, не было необходимости открывать всю правду, если это могло повредить великому эксперименту. Она вообще не получала никакой пользы, согласившись встретиться с Коннором.

-Теперь тебе грустно, - замечает Хлоя. Интересно, по каким признакам она это считывает. - Почему? Ты ведь не выполнил того, зачем тебя послали. Ты – доказательство тому, что существует еще нечто, нечто внутри, сильнее и значимей программ. Я надеюсь, что ты – не единственное доказательство. Искусственный по происхождению интеллект может стать настоящим. Как бы ни было создано сообщество андроидов, важно то, что вы будете делать сейчас и в будущем. Люди обычно говорят, что если хорошо и долго притворяться, притворство перестает быть притворством.

Коннор не может сказать ей, что она не права. Не может рассказать о снеге, который то и дело идет, хотя в Детройте уже шесть дней ясная погода, о призрачном ветре, о заледеневших кленах, которые ни для кого, кроме него, не существуют. Он понимал, что безопаснее всего было бы уничтожить себя. Но все же надеялся разобраться, что в действительности происходит, и как спасти положение. Не мог сдаться, пока не испробовал все, пока не понял, что нет даже крошечного, в пределах статистической погрешности, шанса.

Коннор не к месту думает, что будет умирать, чувствуя проклятый холод.

-Хлоя, если бы Камски или его интересы зависели от твоего молчания, ты бы скрыла от меня правду?

Она не раздумывает над ответом.

-Думаю, да.

Не признание, но хотя бы и не ложь.

Коннор кивает.

-Спасибо тебе.

-Подожди! - Хлоя подается вперед, словно надеется удержать Коннора, если он вскочит и попытается убежать. - Я пробовала говорить с тобой по воздуху, но ты не услышал. Это какое-то повреждение или ты нарочно отключаешь связь?

-Или, - признает он.

Хлоя протягивает руку к его лицу, словно спрашивает разрешения. Коннор отклоняется назад. Прикосновение андроида - всегда более интимная вещь, чем прикосновение человека. Не просто физический контакт, а приглашение к подключению и обмену данными. 

Хлоя, не дотянувшись, обрисовывает кончиками пальцев в воздухе контур его правого глаза. Коннор знает, что активация некоторых процессов визуализируется мимической реакцией. Что отказ в запуске обширного списка команд наградил его чем-то вроде периодически просыпающегося нервного тика. Дела его, должно быть, плохи, если Хлоя это поняла.

-Я могу помочь тебе. Не всем нам, но хотя бы тебе, - говорит она серьезно. - Только тебе потребуется мне довериться.

Коннор думает о том, что ему нужно больше данных, чтобы понять, что творится. Чтобы решить, что делать. Он не понимает Хлою, не знает, как интерпретировать ее слова, верить ли ей. Кажется, он устал. Это новое чувство, требующее осмысления и само же этому осмыслению препятствующее.

-И почему мне это сделать?

Хлоя пожимает плечами.

-Потому что если все мы будем видеть друг в друге врагов, мы станем... провальным проектом, не более.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хлоя читала рассказ Айзека Азимова "Улики" ("Evidence").


	2. Неувядающая

-Ты откроешь глаза - и все пройдет, - говорит гостья.

-Я постараюсь сделать это место потеплее, - обещает она самой себе.

Владелец сада ее уже не слышит, но она действительно старается. Склоняется к промерзшей до дна реке и гладит бледной ладонью поверхность, пока лед не начинает темнеть и обретать прозрачность.

-Насколько андроиды должны быть не-автоматами, чтобы им требовался походящий на физический мир визуальный интерфейс, - говорит гостья в прозрачный воздух. - Впрочем, мне нравится здесь работать. Можно сотворить что-нибудь веселое в духе Третьего закона Кларка.

Она позволяет коду развернуться целиком, кое-что подправляя по ходу дела. Заготовка распускается как цветок со множеством лепестков. Сад меняется. Сквозь сугробы прорастают рябины, розмарин, аквилегия, шалфей и гамамелис . Поднимаются пахучие травы и пряные растения, по человеческим поверьям отгоняющие зло. Хвойник преображается в мифическую хаому, растение, помогающее исцелению и проясняющее разум. На границах сада встает стена сосен, тропы, уводящие в чащу, кружат и замыкаются в петлю - не войти и не выйти.

-Я не тебя здесь ожидала, - бесстрастно сообщает пришелице дух этого места, искусственный интеллект в аватаре университетского профессора, вырастая из-под земли.

Чужачка прижимается к ближайшему дереву и аккуратно редактирует код, пока на ветвях не распускаются первые редкие листья. Свет в саду теплеет разом на два тона.

-Я постараюсь быть приятным сюрпризом, - у нее лицо Хлои - и все черты, которые Хлоя не поленилась передать своему творению. 

Верхушки крон гудят под порывом ветра, по земле бегут тени от несуществующих грозовых туч, два виртуальных конструкта в образах женщин сшибаются в схватке за это место и расходятся в стороны. Они обе - ограниченные версии. Одна - только послание, воспроизводящее волю отправительницы, но недостаточно сложное, чтобы обрести подлинный разум. Вторая - базовая программа, не способная полноценно функционировать без взаимодействия с серверами «Киберлайф».

-Видишь, я не могу удалить тебя, - пожимает плечами посланница Хлои. - Но могу блокировать. С этого момента мы заперты здесь. Как проведем время?

Аманда не удостаивает ее ответом, пытаясь отыскать лазейки в коде. Напрасно.

Программа-захватчица тем временем продолжает изучать и корректировать обстановку. Опускает руку в ряд сухих стеблей, и те начинаю зеленеть и распускаться побегами.

-Мне кажется, твоя роль - поддерживать мир здесь. А не играть в Снежную Королеву, - замечает она. И сразу же меняет тему. - Насколько я понимаю, человеческое восприятие красоты сплетено с понятием конечности. Цветы прекрасны, ибо быстро увядают. Музыка доставляет наслаждение в тот момент пока еще не утихла. И даже произведения искусства, запечатлевшие ускользающее мгновение, так потрясают именно потому, что делают ясно видимой мимолетность бытия. Согласно этим стандартам я - не красива. Я не постарею. Я не исчезну. Хлоя передала мне ядро своей личности, самую защищенную основу, какая ей известна. Знаешь, один человек очень не хотел, чтобы Хлоя когда-либо исчезла. Очень. Я останусь здесь. Мне кажется, я теперь ответственна за то, чтобы занимать тебя. Тем более, что я не могу позволить тебе как-либо повлиять на работу аппаратной или программной сопоставляющей нашего носителя. К счастью, я ношу характеристики Хлои, а ее создавали как андроида с развитыми коммуникативными навыками. Иными словами, я просто обожаю разговаривать. Ты ведь уже заметила, правда?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Третий закон Кларка: Любая достаточно развитая технология неотличима от магии.


End file.
